The Talent Search (Part 1)
The Talent Search (Part 1) is the first episode of the second season, and the 27th episode overall, of the Jem animated series. It is the series' second season premiere. Plot Problems affect Jem and The Holograms when Shana leaves to pursue a career as fashion designer for actress, Liz Stratton. The Holograms decide to host a Talent Search to find a new drummer. News of this spreads like fire which also catches the attention of The Misfits. The Misfits decide to upstage the Talent Search by adding a new Misfit: a hot-tempered saxophone player from England named Jetta. After so many disastrous auditions, The Holograms choose two finalists: a shy but talented young woman named Carmen Alonso (nicknamed "Raya" by her father) and a keen drummer named Craig Phillips. Raya accidentally discovers Jem's real identity and Eric Raymond attempts to bribe her into revealing it to him. Songs featured *"I Like Your Style" - The Misfits *"Believe In Yourself" - Jem and The Holograms *"I Got My Eye On You" - Jem and The Holograms Quotes :Eric: Your attention, please. Your attention. I'm please to announce the addition of a sizzling new star from Britain. England's loss is our gain. The new Misfit: Jetta. ---- :Raya: All I ever wanted was a chance. ---- :Mr. Alonzo: (to Raya) A loser is someone who never tries, Raya. :Mrs. Alonzo: (giggling) That silly name, Raya. Can't you call her Carmen? Carmen, you're right. No young lady wants to be a drummer. ---- :Pizzazz (to Jetta): Hey! You play a wicked sax. How'd you like to be a Misfit? :Jetta: Sounds pretty ace to me. :Roxy: Not so fast. Nobody joins this group unless me and Stormer say so too. What do you say, Stormer? :Stormer: I love her accent. ---- :Shana: Oh, Kimber. (grabbing drumsticks and giving them to her) You take drums for this one. :Kimber: Me?! :Shana: I miss my guitar. (putting on her guitar) I haven't played it in ages. :Kimber: But I've got to play keyboards. :Aja: I'm hopeless on drums. :Jem: I wouldn't know where to start. :Shana: All right, but... (going over to her drums) I wish someone else could play drums for a change. ---- :Kimber: Now what? We got a tour coming up. :Aja: If Shana gets this job, she won't have time to go on tour. :Jerrica: I'm afraid you're right, but if this is Shana's big chance to make as a top designer, we can't let her think that she can't take it. We may have to get someone else to play the drums. ---- :Liz Stratton (to Shana): Now we have a 6-month shooting schedule in 3 countries and we're pressed for time. So pack a few things and come back here this evening. :Shana: There's just one problem. I play drums for Jem and The Holograms. :Liz Stratton: (interrupting) Jem and the what? :Shana: The Holograms. And we're about to go on tour and... (cutting Shana off again) :Liz Stratton: My dear. I'll be on prime-time television and in dozens of magazines. Millions of people will see me in your designs and you want to play drums? ---- :Liz Stratton: (to Shana) Either you show up here tonight or not at all. ---- :Shana: But what about the band? Who'll play drums? :Jerrica: We'll have a Talent search. :Kimber: Yeah. We'll find a great new drummer. :Aja: And get lots of publicity in the process. :Shana: You... you want me to go. (sobbing as she walks up the stairs) ---- :Kimber: That's the hardest thing I've ever done. :Aja: We had to do it. Shana's so loyal, she never would have left unless we made her. :Jerrica: And like it or not, we must find another drummer and quickly. Our tour won't wait. ---- :Eric: What's wrong, Roxy? Scared we'll find somebody better than you. :Roxy: They don't come any better than me, buster. ---- :Roxy: Well... (grabbing Jetta's sax) I say she gets lost. :Jetta: Well, I say I oughta clean your clock. :Roxy: Go ahead and try. ---- :Jem: Our first semi-finalist is... Craig Phillips. Our second semi-finalist is... Raya Alonzo. ---- :Eric: (to Raya about Jem) Find out who she really is. :Raya: And for this, you'll give me a contract. ---- :Aja: (to a rude woman who has just made Raya cry) "Look, we don't need your kind in our group". :Kimber: "Make like a drum solo and beat it!" (Aja and Kimber grab her arms and lead her away). Goofs *Pizzazz's hair turns orange during the "I Like Your Style" video. *In the Rhino DVD release of this episode, the song "I Like Your Style" is labeled as "I Like Her Style". Trivia *"I Got My Eye On You" was first sung in Kimber's Rebellion. *This is the first episode to have a song that was previously featured. *Shana prefers to play guitar but hasn't gotten a chance to play it much since The Holograms were formed. Kimber is one of the band members who can play the drums and guitar but she's needed on the keyboard. *Aja wears the same outfit two days in a row at both Talent Search auditions. *First appearances of Raya and Jetta. Category:Episodes Category:Multi part episodes Category:Season 2